A data classification method for classifying data in a database having a large quantity of information into a plurality of classes is becoming an essential art for information processing in recent years.
As for classification of certain data, the data can rarely be classified clearly, so that a method is proposed in which learning is carried out by using data for learning, which has been accurately classified in advance, and classification is carried out on the basis of the learning result. For example, supervised learning to automatically learn how to classify the data from data for learning, of which correct answer has been known in advance, a learning method using a kernel function such as a support vector machine has been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-293502